This invention relates to polymer blends. In another aspect, this invention relates to the production of poly(arylene sulfide) resins exhibiting improved properties.
Poly(arylene sulfides) have properties which make them suitable for a variety of thermoplastic engineering applications. Desirable physical properties in a resin employed for certain engineering applications include impact strength, low warpage and shrinkage and the like. Unfortunately, poly(arylene sulfide) resins sometimes display considerably shrinkage and warpage when exposed to elevated temperatures. In addition, poly(arylene sulfide) resins sometimes suffer from insufficient impact strength for a desired application.